The One Where Rachel's Past Catches Up With Her
by ASgfoaigfso
Summary: This is set after the final epispode. Rachel is lonely after her break up with Ross, and death of her child. She meets a young Englishman at the coffee shop who is searching for a fresh start...


The sun was finally out – Just as his plane landed. The city stretched out from his eyes, and scaled the lonely heights to the clouds. He didn't care about the cars, the noise, the pollution… He came for a new start, a rekindled life. A new beginning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel picked up the last Vogue from the magazine stand and grimaced at a picture of some forlorn, gangly model. _Although her legs are never ending… _Checking her purse she finds, unfortunately, that she has very little change left. The magazine is replaced and she moves into the crowd – Followed by the irate ramblings of the Italian-American working at the stall. These are the times that she begins to feel isolated; lost in city that's heart beat could keep going without her. It was like a lover, the city, - one that no longer needed an infatuated girl like Rachel. She was truly abandoned in the city she calls home.

Ross left her half a year ago, the relationship couldn't work. It would never work. The baby died. He blamed her, she blamed him. Their was no love. The line's of T.S. Eliot's _The Wasteland _always flood back with this memory ; 'I will show you fear in a handful of dust' – They had Emma cremated, her remains mingled amongst parental tears. The relationship became baron and loveless. The very act of love making became a stylised routine; they were marionettes on strings. Up and down and up and down and up… The romantics would have fallen over themselves in disgust. _Yes,_ thought Rachel, _Monica won't believe it. It's finally happened. The on and off relationship of 'I love Ross' 'I hate Ross' is actually over… Am I relieved?_

She passed the corner of 'West 4th Street' and slipped into her local coffee shop – It was _hers_ now. _They_ never came anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The taxi pulled out of the airport and headed straight for downtown New York. The young man looked through his crystalline blue eyes onto the grimy streets of another metropolis. _From London to New York. Hmph… Ny-Lon…. _

"Where ya headed, boy?" The taxi-driver drew out in a thick Bronx accent.

"Greenwich Village, please, sir."

"Sir, eh? Haha, you British are so polite – I always like that in ya. Anywhere in particular you're looking to go?"

"Grove street, please."

"Oh, that's a nice area, ya know? Got a friend there?"

"Mmm, no. I've got an apartment there. I bought it online."

"Ha! Kids today. Hey? How'd you ever afford that at your age?"

"Well… Technically my father bought it for me. I'm trying to escape England. Looking for a new life."

The car rumbled on. The taxi-driver used the front mirror to inspect his passenger. He was tall, tanned and blond-brown. His eyes were a brilliant blue that shone with almost imposing intelligence. He was well dressed; in Ralph-Lauren polo shirt and well fitting jeans. His aquiline nose and high cheek bones spoke of a privileged upbringing, as did his refined Estonian accent.

"Hey, kid, where did you live in England? London?"

"Yes. My father has a house there. But I spent most of my time at school." The quizzical look from the driver implored him to continue: "Charterhouse. That was my school. It's in Surrey. You, know? It's near London."

The car turned a corner and our protagonist noticed he was there. His new home. The taxi pulled up, _onto the curve_ the driver noticed with disdain, and the money was paid. Just as the boy stepped out of the car, the driver called him back:

"Wait a minute, kid. What's your name?"

"Daniel. Why?"

"Daniel, what's a kid of seventeen doing in this big ol' city all alone?"

"Oh, I'm not alone here… I'm here looking for my mother."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel sat sipping her black coffee. Daydreaming she decided she really needed to make new friends. She would start, as these things always tended to, by keeping herself physically appealing. _Everyone is friendlier to a pretty girl_, she thought. Rachel was petite, bronzed and an undisputed beauty. At 34 she was still wonderfully toned and arguably one of the more desirable women in the city. This was the problem. She was damaged goods, but no one knew it. The break up with Ross, the death of Emma… The loss of her friends left her tender inside. She was vulnerable – This was reflected in her appearance. Wearing a tight black V-neck jumper and a white slip on skirt she looked delicate, like a rose petal with the last bead of rain slowly running down its soft fabric. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in her coffee. She looked sad, but most of all she looked lonely. At that moment she made the decision to befriend the next person who came in the coffee shop…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The apartment was fine. The city was great. But he craved coffee. _Joy! _There! A mere aspect of metres from his apartment laid a coffee shop!

_Bliss._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In stepped a young man. A six-foot Adonis with blond-brown hair, kept neat across his forehead, and bright blue eyes. Muscular shoulders defied his graceful movement. _Movement_, Rachel noticed, _that_ _was both sensual and tasteful_. Movement that was also taking Daniel straight for the sofa that Rachel was sitting on.

"Sorry, is anyone sitting there?" Indicating the space next to her.

"Oh! No, it's yours."

Smiling, _And what a smile!_ , Daniel sat down and took out a copy of the English _The Daily Telegraph_. Rifling through it, he was oblivious of Rachel inspecting him for anything to strike up conversation.

"Oh, so you're English are you?"

"Yes. Yeah. Just moved here, actually."

"Really? So where you staying?" Rachel, turned smiled and made herself look interested.

"72 D Grove Street. It's just around the corner."

"Yeah, I know it. Lovely apartments, mine is just across the road."

"Really? How nice. I've already made a friend."

Blushing horrendously Rachel continued:

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Furiously a battle raged in Daniel's mind: _You're _not _doing anything tonight, go out with her. She's hot! But… I decided I was going to start looking for my mom tonight. Who cares though? She's not going anywhere… Whilst this beauty, on the other-hand… Hey! She's clearly twice my age! _

"I'm sorry… I'm only seventeen."

"That's no problem," Rachel insisted, then lied: "I'm only 25. There's hardly a difference. Come on, it'll be fun. We'll go to dinner."

"Ok, well if you insist."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its odd how two strangers can meet in a coffee shop and not even exchange names and end up going to dinner together.

A sort of friendship builds in anonymity and the need to know names becomes a subdued factor in the relationship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel sat in a stunning black dress and had her hair down long. Daniel stared across the table appreciatorily. _Wow, she's beautiful. It's like the American Dream. _The meal had been fantastic; pasta followed by two medium rare steaks. Sadly, the best part of the meal was the woman he was dining with – he couldn't fully enjoy the food, when he would have preferred to eat it off her ass.

Their eyes locked. Unspoken words were shared. The bill was paid. And they were out.

The evening was cool, but extremely homely. He felt the soft warmth of her hand in his. He looked down at the older beauty that he was leading to his apartment. They reached the stairs and then the landing. _One, two, three, four … fifth door on the left_. He anxiously unlocked the two chain locks and gave a firm push on the door. He could _feel_ her eyes on him.

As soon as the door was closed he turned on her. Lifting her petite back to him, their lips brushed together tenderly. Searchingly, lovingly the kiss became more of an embrace. His tongue broke her small mouth and their tongues – so slick and hot – rubbed against each other in a rhythmic, joyous fashion. A squeal of pleasure broke from Rachel's lips as she rubbed her hips against his masculine torso.

Daniel's right hand caressed her back until he felt the time was right to slip down to her ass. Squeezing it he was pleased to find that it was soft, but firm. Like the rest of her it was small, but perfectly formed. As her left leg lifted up by his side so they could deepen the kiss, his right left her buttock for her slender thigh. Suddenly he broke the embrace; simply to stare at his lover.

Something about her seemed familiar; the button nose, the blue-green eyes, the turn of her mouth as she smiled. It was comforting. Her smell, all lilacs and coconut, was sumptuous – Filling his every pore with a gargantuan sense of nostalgia. _Maybe this is East of Eden_… _She is my Juliet_.

He caught a glance at his bedroom, and eager to try it out…

"Let's take this into the…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rachel was ahead of him and grabbed his arm and led him to his bedroom. She closed the door and began to unzip the back of her dress.

To make it more sensual she turned as Daniel lay watching her on his bed. The zip went down slowly; revealing he tanned, light shoulders, and to the dip of her spine, to the beautiful small of her back, right down to the supple swells of her behind. Daniel noted with pride that her now fully nude form was like silk; her swan-like neck was graceful, her breasts small, but enough, her pale butt cheeks as gloriously unblemished as he had hoped… She was glorious. Slim thighs, and delicate feet, matched her wonderfully crafted arms. The _cuteness_ of her face, the intelligence behind those eyes… Those eyes that looked so similar to his.

Rachel bent over him on the bed and undid his trousers. Sliding them off to reveal his hard cock, she grinned at its size. Finally, she would feel love again.

She hated how desperate that she had become – Lying about her age, sleeping with an almost minor… Just for attention. But, deep deep down, she loved it. And she was wet.

Leaning in to kiss her young lover she muzzled into his neck and gently kissed it. She let her mouth plant a delicate kiss across his shoulders, his hard pecks, and his defined abdomen, to his hairy under area – To the end of his penis. Looking up at him with huge glowing eyes she slid her mouth over his cock and began to rhythmically suck upon it. She could feel the twitching of pleasure that the wet heat, she was exuding upon his stiffness, was producing. She let her tongue search across its surface and even toyed with the small whole at its tip. Tasting pre-cum she withdrew.

She realigned herself again. This time her face was above Daniel's, their eyes staring knowingly into each others. Her cunt now hung an inch above his cock. Gently lowering her body, and entering with a passionate kiss, they became one in sex. Her cunt slid slowly over his cock until it was fully consumed.

There was something electric in their love making. As if both parties needed, craved the sex they were receiving. The frantic movement, and one hundred kisses mingled with memories of her beauty made Daniel almost cum straight away. There was also something _different _about this girl; he felt like he knew her, something comforting in their sex, but also something quietly repulsive. However, this simply mixed to produce the most ecstatic love making he had ever done.

Rachel was at orgasm. Daniel was cumming. They fell together, drained and lay cuddled together. Daniel found himself in the protective arms of Rachel, his face buried in her bosom. Rachel drew the duvet over them both.

Sleep came.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was brushing his teeth as she came to him in the morning. Her partially naked form covered by the bed sheets. She kissed his neck.

"Morning." She smiled up at him.

"Heya." He said, relieving his mouth of the frothy paste.

"You know, I was thinking this morning I never caught your name."

"Really?"

Daniel walked out of the bathroom with Rachel following close behind. He slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt and headed to the door.

"Hey! Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Oh," he said, looking back at her, "It's Daniel. Look, I'm just going out to get us some bagels."

"Daniel, hmm? That's a lovely name." She paused. Thinking "Why did you move here, Dan?"

He reached the doorknob and partially turned it.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"My mother. I never knew her. She left as soon as I was born."

"Really? What's her name? Maybe I can help…"

"My father told me her name was Rachel. Rachel Greene."

And the door was open and he was out into the landing and away.

_Finis_


End file.
